If you were to come back
by Yoitemichealis
Summary: "when someone dies by kira, they don't exactly die... ...we can come back as animals" A nabari fanfic, mostly manga but a little anime. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA, now i can say you've been warned. Enjoy!
1. Prologue See you again?

**Hellos peoples! My first legitimate Fan fiction! I know I included an OC I'm sorry, but there's a reason! Kenny's name/basic character was created by my friend; she was the one who wrote the first paragraph. Her basic character however, was a Person that I dreamt about right after watching Nabari no Ou for the first time. Well, enjoy! :D **

Yoite opened his eyes, "I'm… I'm alive!" he thought. He stared around at his surroundings, he recognized this place. He was standing on a hill, close to a cheery little church by the sea. This place, standing here, it was almost to perfect.  
Yoite's knees buckled, and he fell to the ground. "Kenny..." he said softly. Kenny was the younger sister he had made up to distract himself before he had met Miharu, to while away the hours his gather had locked him in that basement.  
"Am I dead? I must be dead. If I am dead... Miharu... If only..."  
"If I'm dead then I can't see Miharu... But Kenny... If I'm dead, let me see you, please!" Yoite cried, sounding desperate. Then a gentle, warm hand rested on his shoulder, a sweet hand like Miharu's. "You're not dead, Yoite! Neither of us is!" Yoite looked up at the kind face of a girl around 13. Though with her strawberry blond hair and baby face, she looked 10. "Kenny" exclaimed Yoite happily, standing up and hugging the girl. She hugged him back saying, "When you die by kira, you don't exactly die… Since your time was cut short, Kira users can go back! You can go back Yoite! But we can't… We won't go back as humans."  
Yoite pulled away "we won't go back as humans, what do you mean?"  
"We'll go back as animals, any animal you like, but…" said Kenny, her face falling a little as she said the lady word.  
"What do you mean by "but…?" What's wrong Kenny?" The hopeful smile that Yoite had worn a couple moments ago fading slightly. "Well, you'll keep all your memories from your time with the Kira, but as animals you can't talk. You'll still have the consciousness of a human, but…" She trailed off again at the end if her sentence.  
"Kenny, just tell me! What is it?" Yoite was getting irritated, why couldn't she just tell him what it was? "Well, if you're an animal, and you've got no way to talk to the humans... You may not be recognized… It might be more pain not to be recognized then to just move on"  
Yoite thought of Miharu, it would certainly be painful if he didn't recognize him… But just then all you wanted to do was just see Miharu.  
"Kenny, c-could you take me back to the real world? Please?"  
"Alright Yoite, let's go."

* * *

Miharu was sitting on Hanabusa's and Kumohira sensei's back porch. It was early spring, about three weeks after everything happened. After they had lost Kouichi and Shijima, after the Shinribansho was erased, after Miharu had retrieved yoite's existence

The house was lacking in its loud crowd, Hana was there, but she wasn't one of the loud ones. Thobari and Raimei were teaching the nindo club, and gau was helping in any way he could. They had invited him of course, but as per usual he declined.

Miharu was bent over a large book, a photo album. He was putting pictures in the album, all of them of a boy who looked a little older then Miharu. Some of the pictures had Miharu in them as well, the two boys were all smile in those, and they looked kind of similar, as if they were similar.

Yukimi had helped him gather the collection of photos, some of them Miharu already had. Yukimi, being a writer/photographer, he had taken quite a few pictures of Yoite, they had also contacted Tsukasa, the younger brother had managed to selvedge some pictures of his Onii.

Miharu looked at the pictures and smiled sadly, and sighed.

He missed Yoite…

**I know it was short and kinda lame, I promise the next chapters are better! The end of the Prolog! I'll post the next part sometime this week, maybe Thursday. Hope that didn't suck too much! Reviews are incredibly appreciated, so make yoitemichealis happy! Review!**


	2. Chapter 1 Dreaming of you

**Hi Guys! Here's the next chapter of "If you were to come back!" Well, duh! you can see that. I'm working on a loveless fanfic right now so, expect that... maybe sometime next week? thank you so, so much for reading this, it being my first legit fanfic. So, I'm gonna stop rambling now so, enjoy!**

"Well, I hope i remembered right, that Miharu likes cats..."Yoite though to himslef. Kenny was gone, but Yoite had never really expected her to stay, she never really existed, he made herup up because no one _real _existed for me... "Miharu, i can't wait to see you..."

When Yoite had first come back yo the living world, he was moment, Kenny had been holding his hand and leading him forwards. The next he was on the roof of Banten High, Miharu's school. When Yoite first where he was, he grew hopeful "Maybe Miharu's here?" But then he realized, it was almost sundown, there wouldn't be anyone here at this hour.

Yoite considered his options, he could try to go to Miharu tonight, that was what he really wanted to do. Or he could find a place in the school to sleep, and look for Miharu tomorrow. In his condition before he died would never have been able to make it to Miharu's house without help. And who knew what a cat's endurance levels were like, but what Yoite wanted more then anything right now was to see Miharu's face... "Baka" he chided himself, "it's only one night, you can wait" he thought reluctantly.

Yoite walked down the stairs and into Miharu's classroom. (He knew what room it was because he noticed it on Miharu's school I.D.)  
When Yoite ha first padded into the classroom, he had thought all the desks were the same, then he saw a forgotten blue jacket laying on the seat of a chair near the window.  
Yoite walked to the chair and leapt up on to it. "I hope Miharu isn't cold without this" Yoite thought as he curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

Though Miharu had forgotten his jacket, he wasn't to cold. Since he had already finished his homework, and Thobari wouldn't ever let any of them do anything before homework, Raimei and Gau only got to exchange greetings with Miharu. Miharu didn't exactly mind, he was tired, and his mind was swimming with memories of Yoite. The fact that he was because of that would only worry them.

Hanabusa checked on him about an hour later. Miharu was sitting against a porch post, fast asleep, with album clutched to his chest. Hana smiled, "I suppose I have to call his grandmother and her Miharu's staying here tonight" she said to herself.  
"We'll move move him later, he looks happy sleeping there." Hana thought, smiling again as as she saw which album he was holding. "Raimei" she called softly, as to not wake Miharu. "Can you bring me a blanket?"

* * *

**Well, that wasn't to horrible was it? I know it was waaaaaaaaaaay short, gomen ne sai, i mean it! Tell me what you think, please... please please!**  
**Well, love you all! So hugs for everyone until the next update! (Either next week or the one after)**


	3. Chapter 3 Memory and Wish Turned Reality

**OMG! It's been so long since I've updated this one, I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me! I'm going to start a new Nabari fic as soon as this one's done and i finally post the Loveless oneshot I'm working on, and it'll stick more to plot and not be so out there, so all together I hope it'll be less lame. I've noticed a couple people have fallowed this, and thank you so much to those that have, but I really would appreciate reviews!**

* * *

Yoite didn't know weather it was the sun, excitement or the strangeness of his new body that woke him that morning. He had a suspicion that it was a mix of all three. Yoite yawned, stretched and sleepily watched the sunrise from his perch on Miharu's jacket. Once the sun had fully risen Yoite sat, and on an impulse, started to groom himself. only then did he realize for he had been to tired last night to notice. The ever present pain wasn't there, Yoite's energy levels were still very limited, but the pain in his heart and lungs... his limbs too! the pain was gone!  
"If the day's getting started off so well, I almost want to run all the way to Miharu right now!" thought Yoite. No matter how good it sounded though, Yoite decided to just wait...

* * *

Hanabusa woke Miharu around 7:30 for school, Thobari had moved him to a futon in the guest room before he and Hana had gone to sleep. Miharu had held Yoite's album all night as he slept.  
"Mmm... Wha... Oh, Hana, hello..." said Miharu sleepily.  
"Good morning Miharu, breakfast is in the kitchen. You'd better get up and eat soon, it's a longer walk from here to school then it is from your grandmother's house." Hana said with a motherly smile.

As Hana left the room, Miharu slowly sat up and stretched. Then he got up and changed, he hadn't brought any clothes since he hadn't planned on staying the night. But Kumohira-sensei and Hana kept a few clothes for there frequent visitors.

After had finished dressing, he was wearing the usual school uniform, he started out the door, then stopped and retrieved the photo album to take with him to breakfast. He didn't want to forget to put it in his backpack, Miharu wasn't going to visit Hana and Kumohira-sensei after school today.

As he walked into the kitchen Miharu saw his sensei, who had really bad bedhead but you could hardly tell. Sensei was pacing around the room backwards, struggling with an unruly necktie. When Hana saw him doing this, she laughed and put down the stack of dish towels she had just finished folding."Dear, how about you let _me_ do that for you." she said, tying it for him.  
"Thanks" Thobari said, kissing the top of Hana's head. Then the two of them seemed to just notice Miharu sitting in one of the chairs at the small table that had breakfast laid out on it. The two lovers broke apart quickly, Thobari turning bright red.  
An awkward silence followed, broken by Hana's "Let's eat! You two'll have to go soon."

After breakfast, Miharu and Thobari left, with Hana hugging both of them tight. It was an odd silence as the two of them walked to the school together, actually, it was always an odd silence when they walked to school together. Ever since Miharu learned his sensei had loved his mother, Asahi. It wasn't a unfriendly or strained silence, it was just odd. But what did you expect when they were to very odd people with a very odd silence?

* * *

Yoite got incredibly excited when he heard the first early comers talking and putting things in the lockers. Then he realized, animals weren't allowed in the school, he had to hide! Yoite reluctantly jumped off Miharu's jacket and too the floor. Since Miharu's desk was was near the wall, Yoite found it kind of comfortable curled up up in the corner that the wide desk leg and the wall made together.  
"Miharu..." Yoite thought with a cat smile.

* * *

As Miharu sat down at his desk, while Thobari-sensei wrote kanji on the chalk board, Miharu felt something brush against his ankle. He jumped and quickly moved his feet away from the wall. He looked under the desk, class hadn't officially started yet, and small cat looking at him cutely. The cat was sleek and obsidian black, it had beautiful cobalt blue eyes. Miharu felt himself become strangely happy at the sight of the small black cat. As he rubbed the cat's ears, he felt an odd amount of protectiveness and love for the beautiful creature. True, Miharu had always been a cat person, but his feelings for this little cat were different. They were almost exactly the same as the feelings he'd had for Yoite. Miharu felt somewhat guilty, how could he feel the same about anyone, yet alone a cat? How could he feel the same love and trust, now that the person who had broken through his apathy was gone?  
"Yoite, this cat won't replace you. Nothing will, ever..." if Yoite could of heard that thought he would've ether laughed at the irony of the statement, or embraced the younger boy tightly (if he could've, it was impossible now he was a cat.) for caring about him so much. Miharu really had made him more social and warmer, Yoite wouldn't have even considered hugging anyone before, not even Miharu at first...

Almost half way through the language class, the teacher was so spacey that it took him that long, Thobari noticed that Miharu was petting a cat under the desk. Pets weren't allowed in the school, but Thobari was so soft he couldn't find it in him to call Miharu out on it. The middle-schooler looked happier then he had in weeks, Thobari had been worried that Miharu would go back to his apathy after he lost that precious person. If this small cat was cheering Miharu up, then it could stay...

Raimei had also noticed the black cat that was getting all of Miharu's attention, she was at Kouichi old desk, which was directly behind Miharu's. The reason was that she had asked her sensei earlier on in the semester "There are rumors going around that we're going to get a transfer student, I know they aren't true, but I don't think  
I could bare some one replacing him." That had earned her a sad smile and a gentle, awkward hug from Thobari.  
"He would've been happy to hear you say that."

Raimei shook herself out oh memory lane, these past few weeks had been hard for her, it wouldn't do any good to go relieving them.  
_"Well, at least Miharu's smiling" _

* * *

"_I think grandma would be okay with it if I brought him home with me..._" Miharu thought hopefully.  
"I wonder if you have have a home..." Miharu thought out loud, half asking the cat half talking to himself.  
"Meow!" said the cat, shaking his beautiful head from side to side.  
School had already let out, and Miharu had been forced to help clean the gym, so there was no one left inside the school except Miharu. As soon as the middle-schooler had finished sweeping, which he hated doing anyway, he had basically run to the class room to see if the cat was still there.

"Yoite, wait, why did I just... Kitty, would you like to come home with me?" hearing that Yoite lept into Miharu's arms, completely trusting that Miharu would catch him. It startled Miharu quite a bit, but he still caught the strangely important cat in his arms. Then an impulse took over Miharu, he held the cat close to his heart, like trying to press it straight into his heart, like he would never let go  
"Let's go home..." Miharu said softly, stuffing his jacket into his backpack and swinging it onto his shoulders, the cat settled on top of Miharu's warm arms

* * *

**There! An extra long chapter because I took so long to update! Also please review! I'll give you a hug, and since it's nearly Halloween (god i took long to update) chocolate too! **  
**I'd also like to know, how did you interpret the ending of the manga? I've been reading other theories recently and they've really intrigued me, I'm reading the nabari manga again (I'm a sobbing mess again, it's probably not a good idea for too read it again XD), and I'm entirely differently, they seem more like a shounen ai then they did before... idk give me your interpretation!**  
**~Yoitemichealis~**


	4. Chapter 4 Half Fulfilled Fantasy

**Well, this is the last chapter guys! Thank you to UniqueQueen for reviewing, and everyone else that's been reading. I have an idea for another Nabari series fic, but i want to write a couple oneshots before that, so... Enjoy!**

"I'm really glad gran said yes, how do you like your new room?" Miharu said, letting Yoite jump onto the bed before putting his backpack away. It hadn't taken long to convince Miharu's grandmother, she was able to tell the unrealized bond as well, from the way Miharu was gently holding the cat, and the way Yoite was cuddle into Miharu's stomach, as close as was physically possibly.  
"Why do you seem so familiar?…" said Miharu to himself, sitting on the ground and calling the cat.  
"Yoite, no, why do I keep doing that?! Will you come here, whatever your name is?" Yoite happily came, the cat was trying to think of a way to communicate with Miharu.  
_ "I wonder... Could I write with my claws? Would it cause Miharu more pain if he knew?... Miharu... Just your name makes me happy, am I greedy to want you to know who I am?"_ Then Yoite remembered the last thing he saw before he had died, Miharu's face, desperately trying to hold back tears while struggling to smile for his most important person. (In italics) "I can't let him get like that... It looks like Miharu's going to fall asleep, adorable... I'll see if I can write once he falls asleep."

* * *

Yoite reluctantly raised himself from Miharu's warm lap, the younger boy was asleep with his back leaning against the bed. The green eyed boy had a smile on his face, but as Yoite watched, a single tear slid out from under his eyelids and down a pale cheek.  
_What could he be dreaming, no, remembering?_

"Yoi...te... Why... We could be happy..."

With a jolt Yoite realized what Miharu was recollecting, those were the words Miharu had tried to say before Yoite had left him, he was remembering Yoite's death.  
_"I wish I could hold him… Like he would hold me when I was upset, like everything would be okay... Is that greedy? I am greedy, I want Miharu to know that I'm me... I'm not even supposed to be here! Should I just live without Miharu knowing who I am? No, it'd make Miharu happier if he knew, wouldn't it? I'm going look for an inkpot, now! _Thinking that, the black cat leapt onto Miharu's desk a quickly found an inkpot that had been forgotten. It was half dried, but still useable. That made Yoite smile a little, Miharu was so careless.

_ "My handwriting is huge, and it's messy, but at least it's something." Yoite had been able to write a few kanji, his and Miharu's names, so it seemed possible that he could write and tell Miharu who he was. "But will he be repulsed by me? Will Miharu hate me? I am supposed to be dead..."_

* * *

Miharu was woken up by loud mewing from the cat, his back was sore from sleeping sitting up. _I really need to stop falling asleep like this... I dreamt about Yoite, I wonder what triggered that..._ Then a pair of cobalt blue eyes came into his vision, vision that was still a little blurry from sleep.  
"Yoite!" Miharu was still half asleep, the lonely boy mistook his new cat for his precious friend. As Miharu reached out his hand, and instead of feeling a warm human body, feeling a cat, a tear slid down the green eyed boy's cheek.

"I'm an idiot.."Miharu whispered, two more tears rolling down his cheeks.

The middle school student shakily whipped the tears with his sleeve, hadn't he promised not to cry? Raimei and Yoite both had made him promise this, he couldn't let them both down! Then noticed a piece of paper with messily written kanji on it, the cat was nudging it forward, there were a couple tooth marks near the corner, from Yoite carrying it down from the desk.  
Miharu picked it up and read it, then read it again, he didn't trust his sleep ridden eyes, he_ had_ mistaken his cat for his precious Yoite...  
But after reading it several times, Miharu chose to cave in to the desire to believe what the paper said.  
"Miharu, it's me, Yoite. Do you still, remember me?" that question was shakier then the line before it.

"It turns out Kira users get another chance, and we can come back as animals. I'm sorry I'm not who you wanted to save anymore, do you hate me? You were having a bad dream, was it about me? You have every right to hate me, I'm just being selfish about wanting you to know me..."

Yoite held his breath as Miharu read the messy note, expecting Miharu to yell and say Yoite wasn't the same person anymore. But in the end the most selfish desire Yoite had ever allowed himself to have was granted. The desire to have Miharu except him and still care about him.

"How could I ever hate you? I've missed you so much Yoite! Never leave me again, I couldn't bare it! I'm a horrible person for not realizing before! I'm sorry..." Miharu swept up Yoite and held the cat tightly against his heart, as the words kept coming, tears started to flow out of Miharu's eyes again, but these were tears of joy and relief.

"Yoite... I can't believe you're actually here..." Miharu said, attempting to stop the tears cascading down his face, only Yoite could ever make him cry like this.

"But, what happened? Why haven't you come sooner? Wherever you were, were you cold?  
_  
Maybe we can really live together now...  
_  
The questions kept coming from Miharu, and Yoite tried to keep up with them, that was difficult because he couldn't write very fast. Miharu decided carry a notebook with him everywhere so the two of them could communicate.

After dinner and talking quite a bit more, Yoite had questions for Miharu as well, Miharu got ready for bed and asked the cat to cone to him on the bed.  
_Maybe, for now, we can be happy..._

The one subject nether one of them wanted to talk about Yoite's life span, cats usually didn't live longer then 13 years, but Yoite might live longer because of the human soul that was still his.  
_"we'll worry about that when it happens"_ Miharu thought as Yoite padded across the room and curled up and Miharu's chest.  
_For now we can be happy..._

Miharu had gotten his wish, his desire that the fairy had kept asking for was for him and Yoite to live together. The fantasy future that Miharu had constructed might not be possible because Yoite was now a cat, but they could be together all the same, as a cat, and a human.  
_Maybe forever we can be happy..._

**There it is! Lame ending and all! I tried to keep as much shounen ai out of this story as possible, for my friend who doesn't like it, she's the one that started it off for me! How'd you guys like this series? I think it's extremely lame... Review and tell me what you think! Also, any ideas for oneshots? I have some ideas in mind, but suggestions are welcomed! ~hugs you all~**_  
_


End file.
